bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets
Here you can find secret-ish stuff (Unlockables etc). As of V1.48, there are 98 total secrets to unlock. __TOC__ Main article: Tinted rocks The Harbingers When unlocked by defeating Mom in the Depths 2 for the first time, the Harbingers are added to the selection of bosses that can appear in each of their respective floors. Additionally, each Harbinger has a small chance of being replaced by the Headless Horseman. Carrying the Book of Revelations ( unlocked by defeating any Harbinger) slightly increases the odds of encountering a Harbinger, and using the Book ensures that the floor boss will be a Harbinger if encountering one normally is possible. A Harbinger can only be encountered once, defeating it or the Headless Horseman will prevent a Harbinger from appearing in the second floor of a level. This applies mainly to the Basement (Famine) and the Caves (Pestilence) where encountering either the Harbinger or Horseman on the first floor will prevent either from appearing again on the second floor. *Famine (in The Basement I or II) *Pestilence (in The Caves I or II) *War (in The Depths I) *Death (in The Womb I) *Headless Horseman (randomly replaces a Harbinger) Harbingers and the Headless Horseman are able to appear in Sheol in normal rooms. Defeating any Harbinger or the Headless Horseman will reward the Cube Of Meat item. If you use the Book of Revelations while in Sheol, there is a chance that the Headless Horseman can replace Satan. In-Game Secrets List (98) Beware - There are lots of achievement bugs, some of yours might not register properly with steam or your game - to make sure yours are saved in the game - after you finish (or die) exit the game normally via its exit button. Unsorted Slideshow For Quick Preview God_Main_Screen.png Golden_God_Achievement.png Basement Boy unlocked.png Spelunker boy.png DarkBoy Unlock.png Mamas.png Demon_Baby_Unlock.png Guardian_Angel_Unlock.png Forget_Me_Now_Unlock.png Bag_of_Bombs_Unlock.png A_Dead_Bird_Unlocked_Crap.PNG The_Monster_Manuel_Unlock.png A_Curse_Unlock.png Eve_Unlock.png Knife_Unlock.png The_RaZoR_Unlock.png Womb Unlock.png Meat Unlock.png Horsemen Unlock.png Horns Unlock.png Contact Unlock.png Lil Chub unlock.png Moms Pills Unlock.png Mr Mega unlock.png Cold Unlock.png Book Of 7 Unlocked.png Gamekid Unlock.png Nercronomicon Unlock.png Lil Chad unlock.png The wafer.png Itlivesunlock.png HaloUnlock.png Unlock The triple question.png Everythink terrible.png GishBossUnlock.png A fetus in a jar.png A quarter.png SpelunkerHelmUnlock.png UnlockGish.png Unlock MoneyIsPower.png Achieve D6.png Bandage Unlock.png The nail.png A noose.png Robo baby.png Book of belial.png Judas secret.png A cross.png Magdalene secret.png The_yum_heart.png A bag of pennies.png Lucky foot secret.png Cain secret.png A small rock.png Bean secret.png Tooth.png Spider.png Something cute.png A poop.png the parasite.png the_book_of_revel.png little chad.png little steven.png something from the future.png pinkin shears.png Basic Progression Unlocks Spider.png|Finish The Basement. (Collectible item) SpelunkerHelmUnlock.png|Finish The Caves. (Collectible item) Womb_Unlock.png|Finish The Depths. (Opens chapter/map) Tooth.png|Defeat every regular boss from The Basement. (Activated item) Lil_Chub_unlock.png|Defeat every regular boss from The Caves. (Collectible item) Horns_Unlock.png|Defeat every regular boss from The Depths. (Collectible item) Character and Combo Unlocks Cain_secret.png|Get 55 pennies in a single playthrough. (Playable Character) Lucky_foot_secret.png|Get 55 pennies in a single playthrough. (Collectible item) Magdalene_secret.png|Get 7 health containers in a single playthrough. (Playable Character) The_yum_heart.png|Get 7 health containers in a single playthrough. (Activated item) Judas_secret.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the first time. (Playable Character) Book_of_belial.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the first time. (Activated item) Unlock_The_triple_question.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the tenth time. (Playable Character) A_poop.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the tenth time. (Activated item) Game Completion Unlocks A_noose.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the second time. (Collectible item) The_nail.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the third time. (Activated item) A_quarter.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the fourth time. (Collectible item) A_fetus_in_a_jar.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the fifth time. (Collectible item) Everythink_terrible.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the sixth time. (Difficulty Increase) The_wafer.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the seventh time. (Collectible item) Unlock_MoneyIsPower.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the eighth time. (Collectible item) Itlivesunlock.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 for the ninth time.b(New Boss) A_cross.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with Magdalene. (Collectible item) A_bag_of_pennies.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with Cain. (Collectible item) Robo_baby.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with Judas. (Collectible item) Achieve_D6.png|Defeat the boss in The Womb 2 with ???. (Activated item) Special Bosses and Loot Something_from_the_future.png|Finish the Basement 25 times. (New Boss) Little_steven.png|Defeat Steven (alternate boss) (Collectible item) Something_cute.png|Finish the Caves enough times. (New Boss) Lil_Chad_unlock.png|Defeat C.H.A.D. (alternate boss). (Collectible item) GishBossUnlock.png|Finish the Depths 30 times. (New Boss) UnlockGish.png|Defeat Gish (alternate boss). (Collectible item) Horsemen_Unlock.png|Defeat the Boss in The Depths 2. (New Bosses) The_book_of_revel.png|Defeat any Harbinger/Horseman. (Activated item) Meat_Unlock.png|Defeat the Boss in The Depths 2. (Collectible item) Book_Of_7_Unlocked.png|Defeat all of the Seven Deadly Sins over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Separate Task Based A_small_rock.png|Destroying enough X marked rocks over multiple playthroughs - . (Collectible item) Mr_Mega_unlock.png|Destroy 10 X marks the spot rocks over multiple playthroughs. . (Collectible item) HaloUnlock.png|Defeat the Boss in The depths 2 (Mom) by using the Bible. (Collectible item) Contact_Unlock.png|Collect Mom’s eye and another Mom item in the same playthrough. (Collectible item) Gamekid_Unlock.png|Visit the Archade enough times over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Moms_Pills_Unlock.png|Use several Blood Donation Machines in multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Cold_Unlock.png|Collect any two of the following: Roid Rage, The Virus, and Growth Hormones, in the same playthrough. (Collectible item) Bandage_Unlock.png|Make a Meat Boy (obtain 4 Cubes of Meat in the same playthrough) (Collectible item) Nercronomicon_Unlock.png|Use the Death Card several times over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) The_parasite.png|Collect two "dead things" (Bob's Rotten Head, Dead Cat, Max's Head, Tammy's Head) in a single playthrough. (Collectible item) Pinkin_shears.png|Die 100 times. (Activated item) Bean_secret.png|Destroy several piles of poop over multiple playthroughs. (Activated item) Krampus.png|Defeat Krampus. (Collectible item) Iron Man (Lucky Man) Unlocks Basement_Boy_Achievement.png|Finish the two Basement levels without taking any damage.(You just need to kill the bosses not clear all rooms. Spelunker_Boy_Achievement.png|Finish the two Caves levels without taking any damage. (You just need to kill the bosses not clear all rooms) Dark_Boy_Achievement.png|Finish the two Depths levels without taking any damage. (You just need to kill the bosses not clear all rooms) Mamas.png|Finish the two Wombs levels without taking any damage. (You just need to kill the bosses not clear all rooms) Be aware - These particular unlocks are glitchy, a lot of people have problems with them - Devil Room deals in the level group you are trying get will count as damage. Halloween Update The_RaZoR_Unlock.png|Finish The Womb with Eve. (Activated item) Knife_Unlock.png|Kill Satan with Isaac. (Collectible Item) Eve_Unlock.png|Make 2 Separate Devil Room Deals in one playthrough. (Playable Character) A_Curse_Unlock.png|Make 2 Separate Devil Room Deals in one playthrough. (Collectible Item) The_Monster_Manuel_Unlock.png|Kill Satan with Judas.(Activated Item) A_Dead_Bird_Unlocked_Crap.PNG|Make 2 Separate Devil Room Deals in one playthrough. (Collectible Item) Bag_of_Bombs_Unlock.png|Kill Satan with Cain. (Collectible Item) Guardian_Angel_Unlock.png|Kill Satan with Maggy. (Collectible Item) Demon_Baby_Unlock.png|Kill Satan with Eve. (Collectible Item) Forget_Me_Now_Unlock.png|Kill Satan with ???. (Activated/Consumable Item) up your item slot and dissapears when used Golden_God_Achievement.png|Unlock all secrets and complete the Collection.This achievement can be gained by collecting all but one of the items if you have defeated Krampus and found the lump of coal. God_Main_Screen.png|Title screen with Golden God achievement unlocked. Wrath of the Lamb In-Game Secrets List (34) Characters Samson -secret-.jpg|Complete Depths 2, but pass on 2 Treasure Rooms. (Playable Character)|link=Samson Game Completion Unlocks The D20 -secret-.jpg|Complete the Cathedral as Isaac. (Activated Item) The Curcifix -secret-.jpg|Cross Complete the Cathedral as Maggy. (Collectible Item) Abel2.jpg|Complete the Cathedral as Cain. (Collectible Item) Curved Horn -secret-.jpg|Complete the Cathedral as Judas. (Trinket) Sacrificial Knife.jpg|Complete the Cathedral as Eve. (Collectible Item) Rainbow Baby -secret-.jpg|Complete the Cathedral as ???. (Collectible Item) Blood Lust -secret-.jpg|Complete Womb 2 as Samson. (Collectible Item) Blood Rights -secret-.jpg|Complete Sheol as Samson. (Activated Item) Bloody Penny -secret-.jpg|Complete the Cathedral as Samson. (Trinket) The Polaroid.jpg|Complete the Cathedral six times. (Trinket) The Chest Issacshead.JPG|Complete The Chest as Isaac. (Trinket) Maggysfaith.JPG|Complete The Chest as Maggy. (Trinket) Cainseye.JPG|Complete The Chest as Cain. (Trinket) Judastongue.JPG|Complete The Chest as Judas. (Trinket) Evebirdfoot.JPG|Complete The Chest as Eve. (Trinket) 1.45: Will unlock ???'s secret instead Unnamedssoul.JPG|Complete The Chest as ???. (Trinket) 1.45: Will unlock Eve's secret instead Samsonslock.JPG|Complete The Chest as Samson. (Trinket) Challenges The Candle -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 1. (Activated item) Lucky Toe -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 2. (Trinket) Brunt Penny -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 3. (Trinket) Guppys Tail -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 4. (Collectible item) A Fish Head.jpg|Complete Challenge 5. (Trinket) Mega Fetus -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 6. (Collectible item) Super Fan -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 7. (Collectible item) Spider Butt -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 8. (Activated item) Counterfit Coin -secret-.jpg|Complete Challenge 9. (Trinket) challenge10.jpg|Complete Challenge 10 (Collectible Item) Separate Task Based Guppys Hairball -secret-.jpg|Transform Isaac into a Cat. (Collectible item) dads key.jpg|Complete the Chest.. (Activated item) doyouevencry.png|Collect 197 items and unlock all other 97 secrets. conquest.JPG|Destroy a total of 30 tinted rocks. (New Boss) triarachnid.JPG|Complete the Womb or Utero 15 times. (boss) thelefthand.JPG|Unlocked by defeating "Ultra Pride." (Trinket)|link=Ultra Pride STOP PLAYING.png|Kill Mom over 200 times (Only new backdrop). After killing Isaac you will get 2 Mom Kills, after killing Blue Baby, you get 3 Mom Kills Category:Wrath of the Lamb